What Dreams May Come
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Pre living to breathe in blue skies. Lucas and Peyton struggle with infertility in attempt to have another baby. Their obstacles bring them closer together as a married couple.Reviews are welcome.
1. Jesus take the wheel

Date: 1-24-10

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's house-bedroom

Situation: Peyton experiences a miscarriage when she is six weeks pregnant

(Peyton wakes up to find herself bleeding heavily in the bed)

Peyton(crying out in pain she screams): Lucas..Lucas..Lucas

Lucas(worried): Yes, Peyton, what is it?

Peyton(still crying, she complains): I can't feel the baby moving inside of me anymore. I am having a lot of extremely painful cramps.

Lucas(pulling Peyton close to him): Come over here, girlie

Peyton(feeling another sharp pain in her stomach, she screams as she clings onto Lucas): AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas(concerned): Where does it hurt the most?

Peyton(crying): It hurts all over my body

Lucas: Are you bleeding?

Peyton(removing the bed covers and sheets, she discovers blood): I am bleeding a lot

Lucas(choked up): I hope it is not what I think it is

Peyton(sobbing): I am indeed having a miscarriage

Lucas(crying): No, this can't be happening because I was looking forward to being a father again

Peyton (Taking the bloody sheets and covers off the bed): You can blame it on me because I am stupid and very careless

Lucas (getting out of bed to embrace Peyton): It is not your fault no matter what

Peyton (crying into Lucas' arms): I fear that I may never be able to have anymore babies

Lucas (stroking Peyton's hair): God had other more important plans for our baby. Don't worry, Peyton, God will bless us with more children in the future.

Date: 1-26-2010

Situation: Pre Lucky's conception. Lucas and Peyton struggle with infertility after dealing with a miscarriage two days before.

Scene: The Den-Lucas catches Peyton watching an episode of TLC's A Baby's story

Lucas(sitting down on the couch beside Peyton): Hey..

Peyton(crying): I miss our baby

Lucas(using the remote to change the channel): You shouldn't watch TLC when you are in this condition

Peyton(taking back the remote, she changes the channel back to TLC): I don't care

Lucas: I don't understand why you want to watch TLC after you have experienced a miscarriage

Peyton: TLC gives me hope

Lucas: Hope will never be enough to bring our baby back to us

Peyton: I don't like you whenever you are acting this way

Lucas: In what way?

Peyton: I don't like you whenever you are depressed

Lucas(choked up): We lost a baby, remember?

Peyton: Hope will always be enough to help me get through hard times

Lucas(hysterical, he yells): Stop it..please stop with all of this optimism

Peyton: I know you are taking the miscarriage really hard because the baby was going to be a boy. I remember we planned to name him Luke.

Lucas(crying): Thats correct, I have indeed lost my boy

Peyton(choked up): Do you think that it is my fault for losing our son?

Lucas(pulling Peyton close to his body): It is not your fault no matter what

Peyton: So what is up with all of the hate?

Lucas: It is just another one of those days. Do you know what I mean?

Peyton(crying): I understand

Lucas(staring down at a baby name book in Peyton's hand): Why are you reading a baby name book?

Peyton: I like thinking about what should've of been

Lucas: I don't understand

Peyton: I am trying to decide on a name for our imaginary child

Lucas: You are crazy

Peyton(offended, she yells): Whatever you do, please don't call me crazy

Lucas(laughing): I'm sorry

Peyton: Children are such a blessing. I wish that the stork would visit us again.

Lucas: We already have Sawyer

Peyton: Sawyer is such a blessing and I love her so very much. All that I can think about is babies. I miss being pregnant so much that I want to cry. I am sterile so that makes me to be worthless and useless to you. You should find yourself another wife because I can't have anymore children.

Lucas(emotional, he kisses Peyton): I love you

Peyton(crying): We will never be able to have another child because of me

Lucas(pulling Peyton close to him): I will be happy even if we can't have anymore children

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas(wiping a tear off of Peyton's face): You are not worthless, don't let your conscience fool you. You will always have my heart no matter what

Peyton(hopeful): There is still hope for us

Lucas(taking Peyton's hand in his): It would be fun for us to try to have another baby

(Scene: Peyton's flashback)

Date: 12-25-2009

Situation: Peyton announces her pregnancy to Lucas

(23 year old Peyton, Lucas and seven month old Sawyer gather around the Christmas Tree to open their gifts.)

Lucas (holding up a brand new shirt): Peyton, I thank you for the brand new shirt

Peyton (smiling): You are welcome

Lucas (placing a locket around Peyton's neck): Merry Christmas, honey, this locket is for you

Peyton (kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas (blushing, he smirks): I love you too

(Sawyer cries and Peyton comforts her daughter by singing a song. Speechless, Lucas just looks on with amazement)

Lucas: Peyton, you are such a wonderful singer. I don't understand why you didn't choose singing as an occupation.

Peyton: My heart belongs to art

Lucas: Your art matters, its what brought me to you.

Peyton (touching her growing baby bump): I am pregnant

Lucas (shocked): Excuse me..

Peyton (emotional): I took a pregnancy test earlier today and the test results came out to be positive. Lucas, I am indeed pregnant with your baby.

Lucas (speechless): I am at a loss for words

Peyton: I know that Sawyer was just born seven months ago. I wouldn't mind having another baby so soon after Sawyer.

Lucas (choked up): Peyton, I remember you experienced several complications during your pregnancy with Sawyer. My biggest fear is losing you again like before. I fear something bad might happen to you or the baby during pregnancy.

Peyton (embracing Lucas, she assures him): We will have this baby and everything will be alright

Lucas (smiling at the thought): We might have a son this time around

Peyton (laughing): Maybe, baby

Lucas: We might have enough kids to start our very own basketball team someday in the future.

Peyton (doubtful): Only in your dreams, Luke

Lucas (passionately kissing Peyton): I love you, Mrs. Scott

(Scene: Lucas' flashback)

Date: 1-18-2010

Scene: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Situation: Peyton has her first ultrasound

Obgyn (placing a fetal heart monitor on Peyton's stomach): Now let us hear the baby's heartbeat

Peyton (listening to the baby's heart beat): The baby's heartbeat sounds lovely

Lucas (to Peyton): We are having a baby, can you believe it?

Peyton (crying): Its has been an answer to prayer

Obgyn (showing Lucas and Peyton an ultrasound image of the baby): This is your baby

Lucas (excited): I want to know the baby's gender so what is it?

Obgyn (looking at the ultrasound image): The baby is a boy

Lucas (emotional): I am going to have a son

Peyton (thinking about Sawyer): Sawyer wanted to have a sister, but she will be happy with a brother.

Lucas: What shall our son's name be?

Peyton: His name shall be Luke

Lucas (kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too


	2. Unrestrained

Date: 1-28-10

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's house

Situation: Lucas and Peyton do some role playing

(Wearing a suite, Lucas walks through the front door and Peyton kisses him. Sarah is dressed up in a Catholic girl uniform) 

Lucas(looking at Peyton's outfit): You remind me of Britney Spears in that infamous hit me baby one more time music video 

Peyton(amused, she laughs): Really? 

Lucas(laughing): Yes 

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I love you 

Lucas(adjusting his glasses): Missy, it is against the law for teachers to fall in love with their students 

Peyton: My love for you has no limits. I know no limitations whenever it comes to you. I don't care what the principal says so I say screw him and his stupid rules. 

Lucas(still adjusting his glasses): To love you or not to love you, that is the question for today 

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I want you to love me 

Lucas: You are being a very naughty girl right now so you deserve to be spanked 

Peyton: Teacher, I am ready to learn. What is my lesson for today? 

Lucas(takes Peyton's hand in his and leads her upstairs to their bedroom): Today's lesson is about love 

Peyton(walking into the bedroom): What is love? 

Lucas(smiling at Peyton): Love is you 

Peyton(falling down on the bed): I am in need of some tender loving care so I give you permission to love me 

Lucas(getting on top of Peyton's body): Do you want to have sex with me? 

Peyton(laughing): Yes of course, we can do it 

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you 

Peyton(smiling): I love you too 

Lucas: Do you have a curfew? 

Peyton(checking her watch, she runs out of the room): OH MY God, my parents are going to kill me for missing my curfew 

(Amused, Lucas just laughs in response to Peyton's hysteria)

- 

(Later on the loud sound of the alarm going off awakes Lucas in the middle of the night. Carrying a gun, he wanders around the house in search of the intruder. He encounters Peyton who is dressed up like a robber trying to steal some stuff in the den) 

Peyton(with a smirk): Hey, sexy 

Lucas(yelling at Peyton): What the hell do you think you are doing? 

Peyton(pointing a gun at Lucas): I'm robbing you 

Lucas(pointing a gun at Peyton): I demand for you to leave my house 

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I love you 

Lucas(putting handicuffs on Peyton): You are underarrest for stealing and sexual harrassment 

Peyton(shocked): You are a police officer? 

Lucas(laughing as he shows Peyton a fake police badge): Yes

Peyton(yelling): I hate police officers 

Lucas(taking the handicuffs off of Peyton): I love you too much to allow you to go to jail 

Peyton(smiling): Thanks 

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you 

Peyton(smiling): I love you too


	3. Staying Strong

Date 1-30-10

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's bedroom

Situation: Peyton discovers that she isn't pregnant

(Clutching a pregnancey test in her hands, a very emotional Peyton steps out of the bathroom and Lucas is curious about the test results)

Lucas(excited); We are going to have a baby

Peyton(crying): I am not pregnant

Lucas(doubtful): How can you be so sure?

Peyton(showing Lucas the test): The test isn't positive

Lucas(looking at the test): So we are not going to have a baby?

Peyton(sobbing): Thats correct

Lucas: We shouldn't give up hope, Peyton, we will have a baby someday

Peyton( lying down on the bed): Let us try to make a baby right now

Lucas(getting on top of Peyton's body ): OK, Sweetheart

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you too


	4. There is a hole in the world

Date: 2-1-10

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's bedroom

Situation: Peyton discovers that she isn't pregnant again for the second time

(A crying Peyton comes out of the bathroom bearing bad news once again. Instead of talking to Lucas, she heads straight to the bed where she cries herself to sleep)

Lucas(sitting down at Peyton's bedside): Honey, whats the matter with you?

Peyton(sobbing): I am not pregnant

Lucas(choked up): Really?

Peyton(showing Lucas the pregancey test): The test results turned out to be negative again

Lucas(looking at the test, he begins crying): Thats too bad, thats just too sad

Peyton(still sobbing, she sits up on the bed): I want to have another child so badly that there is actually a hole in the world

Lucas(taking Peyton's hand in his): I am here for you, Peyton, you can lean on me

Peyton(sniffling): I want to do IVF

Lucas(embracing Peyton): I support your decision


	5. A River of Tears

Song: Tears of An Angel by Ryan Dan

Date: 2-3-2010

Cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie, it can't be true that I am losing you, the sun cannot fall from the sky, can you hear heaven cry tears of an angel?

Peyton: Pleasurable pain, raindrops from heaven. Inner reflection, silence in the absence of music, momentary peaceful deep sleep. Unexpected sudden great awakening, spiritual breakthrough. Elation, redemption. Ever-growing flowers, nevertheless super powers. Everlasting blue skies, vital signs of life. Early Christmas presents, rainbows and sunshine.

Stop every clock, stars are in shock, the river will flow to the sea, I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye, I won't let you slip away from me, can you hear heaven cry tears of an angel?

Lucas: Viewing everything in shades of gray, its such a tiresome fray. Please hold back the rain. I am not ready to cry yet. Luminous sunset, lighthearted joy, a smile to hide the pain. Unbreakable strength, unrestrained power, a positive attitude. Please hold back the rain. I am not ready to cry yet. My body is not ready to give up the ghost and sing a sad melody. The trick to overcome any heartache is to keep on breathing. Fragile is life is short. I am smart enough to know never take a beautiful sunny day for granted. I bet I can find a way to heal my soul without your help. You save whatever you have to say for another time. Our long hard conversations turn my world upside down. I embrace the dawn anyway. Although I don't cry out loud, my spirit grieves from within. Sensitive, the angel cherishes what used to be and what is yet to arise.

So hold on, be strong, everyday on we'll go, I'm here, don't you fear, little one, don't let go, don't let go, cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie

Peyton: Many miles apart, where is your heart? Another day begins without you by my side Goodnight and goodbye for now. If you cared enough, you should crossover the great divide. Cherish what used to be, that's my job twenty four seven. Harmony, enjoyable former muse. Radiant joy, imaginary sanctuary. Scattered ants, different separate worlds, the once united body of Christ. Haunted memories, artificial beautiful pieces, these lovely fragments of us. Regular flashbacks, extravagant castles in the sky, ashes of dreams yet to be burned. Dance with me to the end of this masquerade. You are my friend until I see your true colors.

Lucas: Solemn release, hollow soul without a voice. An unbreakable stronghold, river of tears, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Lingering deep hidden pain, eternal internal downpour. A period of silence and grace, self liberation. Enlightenment, my breakthrough, blessed assurance. Escapable fate, retribution. Overlooked insecurities, same old repeated careless stupid mistakes. Embraceable life lessons, a season of hellos and goodbyes.


	6. Brave heart

Date: 2-5-10

Scene: The bathroom

Situation: Lucas and Peyton are doing IVF for the first time. Lucas is inserting needles into Peyton's body.

Peyton(feeling uncomfortable, she yells): AH..I just hate needles

Lucas: You wanted to do this meaning IVF

Peyton(agitated): I didn't know that it would hurt this much

Lucas(with a sigh): Needles and women

Peyton(choked up): I can't do this alone, Lucas, I thought that you wanted to have a baby with me

Lucas(choked up): I do want to have a baby with you. We are in this thing together, baby.

Peyton(smiling at the thought): I can't wait until I become pregnant

Lucas(inserting another needle into Peyton): Peyton, you need to remain still because I am inserting another needle into you

Peyton(trying to remain calm and still): Ok, hubby

Lucas(smiling at the thought): I can't wait to see you pregnant, Peyton


	7. Requiem for a dream

Date: 2-7-10

Scene: The Kitchen-Lucas finds a very emotional Peyton eating a carton of ice cream

Lucas: Whats up with all of the tears?

Peyton(crying): I am sterile

Lucas: How can you be so sure?

Peyton: I took a pregnancy test and the test results came out to be negative for the third time

Lucas(shocked): Are you serious?

Peyton: Yes

Lucas: I think that it must be something that we are not doing right

Peyton: We can't have a baby because of me

Lucas: It is not your fault no matter what

Peyton: It could be all your fault

Lucas: So How?

Peyton(yelling): You smoke all of the time

Lucas(yelling): I like to smoke because I am stressed out most of the time. I blame all of my stress on you because you are pressuring me to have a baby.

Peyton(angry, she walks out of the kitchen): Lucas, I have nothing to say to you because I thought that you had my back. I will take a break from IVF if it makes you happy.

Lucas(going outside to smoke a cigarette): I don't care what you do for as long as you don't bother me


	8. Everlasting Silence

Song: Say Something by A Great Big World

Dates: 2/7/2010-6/10/2010

Say something, I'm giving up on you, I'll be the one if you want me to, anywhere I would have followed you, say something, I'm giving up on you

Peyton: Wasteful vanity, a pipe dream. Vanishing new missed opportunity, effortless unappreciated hard work, neverending false hope. Oceans between us, many roadblocks. Earth's pollution, lingering human remnants. It is what it is. Love's sacrifice, a point of complete surrender. You are never going to change so I will not rearrange my schedule for you.

And I am feeling so small, it was over my head, I know nothing at all and I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl

Lucas: I am finally wide awake. You can't make me believe that everyday will be like a fairytale. Unreliable, you never bring your share to the table. You don't you mean to leave me hanging, but your actions say something differently. If you cared, you wouldn't forsake me. My heart is guarded because of you. Our history is not an easy thing to neglect. I am stuck back here at square one while you move forward with your life. Whenever will I be completely free of you? The tide has now turned. I am finally wide awake and see your true colors. In a world of darkness, I am your only last hope. I struggle over the decision whether to let you go or not.

Say something, I'm giving up on you, I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, Anywhere I would have followed you, say something, I'm giving up on you

Peyton: You have a great destiny, but you still find yourself underwater turning into tiny particles of matter. Who will save your soul tonight? I can't get you off my mind. I awake in the aftermath of destruction, your heartache. Hello tastes as sweet as chocolate cake in your mouth. Kind, I forsake my boundaries. You need a friend so here I am to plant a seed of hope. My soft cookie dough heart is at your mercy. Will my faith be enough to bring you through these rough seas, tough times? Although I promised to never let go, you take me for granted anyway. I can't make you stay in my life forever. Mold me, unfold me, hold me, shake me, catch and then release me, mighty turbulent wind.

And I will swallow my pride, you're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye

Lucas: Crippled faith, icebound for now and forevermore. Rose of the crossroads, constant breakdown in communication. Lost within a purple haze, equilibrium, aftershock. Prolong distance between us. Profound revelation, lingering resentment, entanglement. An unbroken covenant, silent merciful grace, unwritten thoughts. Revolutionary dawn of change, everlasting spirit of contentment and surrender.

Say something, I'm giving up on you and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, and anywhere I would have followed you, say something, I'm giving up on you, say something, I'm giving up on you, say something

Peyton: Unwanted ashes, stories about unaccomplished pipe dreams are thrown into a furnest. Brutally honest, the truth is not afraid to point out every imperfection. I am a hotmess, no big fuss. Pure heavenly bliss kiss me goodnight and goodbye. Success, I miss you so much. I know its such a shame and I blame myself for losing in this game of life. Never be good enough, never be pretty enough, my artwork is crap. I lament because you don't appreciate my talent. Emptyhanded, I take my creativity for granted. I have nothing to offer the world at the end of the day. Almost done and gone forever, I am at a loss for words. Mirror, Mirror please tell me when this horror and terror will be over? Inspiration finds me in the most unexpected places and I fall prey to my imagination. I allow this little light of mine to shine once again.

Lucas: Hanging on, holding onto your promises, here I go again. Only fate knows how this story will end. Loosely knit together, where is your common sense? Day after day, my heart waits and bleeds. Even if you are far away, we share a special divine connection. A change of plans, one momentary big letdown, miscommunication. Please show yourself to be faithful next time around. A common ground to stand on, random acts of kindness. Tonight or tomorrow, distance will separate us once more.


	9. Effort

Date 6-11-10

Scene: The Bathroom

Situation: Lucas and Peyton attempt to do IVF again for the second time

(Lucas walks into the bathroom where he catches Peyton trying to insert some needles into herself)

Peyton(trying to avoid eye contract with Lucas): Hello, Stranger

Lucas(inserting the needle into Peyton): Let me help you with this

Peyton(feeling uncomfortable, she yells): AH..I just hate needles

Lucas: We are doing IVF in an attempt to have a baby, remember?

Peyton(choked up): I thought that you didn't want to have a baby with me

Lucas(inserting another needle into Peyton): I still do want to have a baby with you

Peyton: Whats up the sudden attitude change?

Lucas(taking the needle out of Peyton): I have stopped smoking if it will make you happy

Peyton(smiling): Thanks

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton(embracing Lucas): I forgive you and I love you


	10. Zealous Passion

Date: 6-11-2010

Peyton's p.o.v

Better days are ahead for us

Let us break bread and celebrate the miracle of life

I trade in hate for compassion

Time is on my side or maybe not

Hallelujah

Epiphany

A temporary setback

Longsuffering grace

Open my eyes, Jesus

Vertigo

Enchanted internal summer of my mind

* * *

><p>Date: 6-11-2010<p>

Place: The hospital

Situation: A False Alarm

Scene: A room

Action: Nervous, Peyton waits for her test results. Lucas is with her.

Peyton (rubbing her stomach): I have been experiencing symptoms of pregnancy. What if it is a false alarm?

Lucas (holding Peyton's hand): Your test results will be postive

Peyton (nervous): I do hope so too

A Nurse (walks into the room bearing Peyton's test results): I have your blood test results for you

Peyton (hopeful): I am pregnant?!

A Nurse (reading Peyton's test results): No, you are not pregnant. It was just a false alarm.

Lucas (choked up, he squeezes Peyton's hand): We will try again, honey

Peyton (devastated): If I am not pregnant then whats wrong with me?

The Nurse: Do you have any stress in your life?

Peyton: I blame all the stress on my infertility problems. My husband and I have been trying to get pregnant.

The Nurse: It is possible for stress to decrease your chances of getting pregnant. You need to take time out to rest and relax.

Peyton: Relaxing, its not quite that easy

The Nurse (leaving the room): Don't worry, you will get pregnant soon

(Solemn, Peyton and Lucas returns home where they find comfort in each other's arms)


	11. Ease down the road of life

Date: 6-12-2010

Lucas' p.o.v

ON your own again, nobody can stop this train that is heading out of town.

Swimming in a river of brown sugar, you dream about angels on the moon.

Dawn will be here very soon. Grace, mercy and freedom finds you in the

kingdom of heaven. Sweet bliss, random acts of kindness transform your

frown into a smile. Ease on down the road of life, young fawn. Your crown,

a head full of gray strands symbolize wisdom. Compassionate, love is as fragile

as a dove everyday. Holding onto Jesus, your courageous spirit embraces the

great unknown.


	12. Awaken to the darkness and light

Date: 6-13-10

Situation: Depressed, Peyton is having a extremely bad day after discovering that she isn't pregnant for the fourth time.

(Peyton is lying in the bed crying herself to sleep when Lucas enters the bedroom)

Lucas(sitting down at Peyton's bedside): Hey baby..

Peyton(angry, she yells): Please don't touch me, Lucas, I am not in the mood for sex

Lucas: Why not?

Peyton(sobbing): I am not pregnant and I will never be pregnant. I miss being pregnant so much that I can cry. I miss being pregnant, but I know it was never meant to be.

Lucas: You have been through a lot, Peyton, you should take time out to rest now

Peyton(sniffling): I am officially done with trying to get pregnant

Lucas: We can always adopt a child

Peyton: No, Lucas, adoption costs way too much money

Lucas: You are right

Peyton(pulling Lucas on top of her body): But still I want to try for a baby one more time

Lucas(undressing Peyton): By the way, I changed out the bed covers and sheets for some satin ones. I am sure having satin bed covers and sheets will increase your chances of getting pregnant.

Peyton(amused, she laughs): Maybe, baby

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Date: 6-18-2010

Time of day: Afternoon

Place: The Park

Action: Lucas and Peyton are walking through the park. Sawyer is sleeping in her stroller.

Lucas (concerned): Peyton, you have been quiet for a long time. What is wrong with you?

Peyton (choked up): I took a pregnancy test earlier on today

Lucas (curious): What were the test results?

Peyton (crying): I am not pregnant. I guess it wasn't meant to be after all.

Lucas (pulling Peyton close to his body): We shouldn't give up hope

Peyton (sobbing): What if the test results come out negative again?

Lucas: IVF won't let us down. Nomore what ifs, lets continue to be hopeful.

Peyton (sniffling): You are right

Lucas (kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too

Date: 6-25-2010

Situation: Lucky's conception

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's room- Desperate to have a baby, Lucas and Peyton are trying out IVF. Since Peyton is ovulating, they share an unforgettable night full of passion and romance.

Peyton(showing off her lingerie): How do you like my lingerie?

Lucas(admiring Peyton's beauty): you are a total milf

Peyton(amused, she laughs): So What?

Lucas(wrapping his arms around Peyton): you are a goddess

(Blushing,Peyton just smiles in which puts a smile on Lucas' face)

Lucas: I love you, what are you going to do about it?

Peyton(lying down on the bed): Let us make a baby

Lucas(getting on top of Peyton's body): Alright, sweetheart

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas(making his descent into Peyton's panties): I love you too


	13. Rosy Paradise

Date: 7-3-2010

Peyton's p.o.v

Realm of heavenly light, hope, you are my good luck charm.

You help me to dream again. My heart melts like ice cream

in your hands, the sands of time. I promise that I will do you

no harm, pretty rose. My arms keep you warm whenever you

are cold. I am bold enough to say I love you. You are more

precious than gold. Hold me, fold me up and then mold me.

Breathe me into your system, world of solitude. I can't escape

for I have sold my heart to you. Incredibly smart, we make such a

great team. Please never fade away because I want us to grow old

together. You offer me your support and I feel blessed. Fragile is life is short.

Waves of devotion overpower me until the passion is gone. Beautiful

breathtaking artwork, photographic memories resurrect

whatever has been dead for a long time. Loved beyond

words, I trade in pessimism for optimism.


	14. The Greatest Miracle of a Lifetime

Date: 7-4-2010

Situation: Peyton discovers that she is pregnant with Lucky

Scene: Morning-Lucas and Peyton's bedroom-Lucas and Peyton are laying in the bed

Lucas(removing a strand of hair away from Peyton's face): Good morning, sweetheart

Peyton(wrapping her arms around Lucas' body): What is on your agenda for today, Luke?

Lucas(getting out of bed to put on some clothes): I am going to spend my time at River Court shooting some hoops

Peyton(smiling): I am happy for you

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton(feeling unwell): I am starting to develop a flu or something. Lately, I have been gaining a little bit of weight.

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach): Peyton, you might be with child. It takes two people to tangle, do you know what I mean?

Peyton(laughing): definitely

Lucas(hopeful): We have been trying to have a baby for a very long time. Its about time that Sawyer had a playmate. Today might be the day when our lives will change forever.

Peyton(praying): Hopefully, we will experience a miracle today

Lucas(kissing Peyton's forehead): I love you

(Lucas then walks out of the room leaving behind Peyton who is starting to experience morning sickness. Nauseous, Peyton gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom where she vomits in the toilet. She gets out a newly brought pregnancy test from underneath the sink cabinet. Anxious, Peyton urinates on the stick and waits for the test results. The test results come out to be positive and Peyton cries tears of joy instead of sorrow because she is indeed pregnant.)

Scene: River Court

(Lucas is throwing some hoops when Peyton drives up in her car. Glowing as brightly as the sun, Peyton bears some life changing news for Lucas)

Peyton(carrying Sawyer in her arms, she approaches Lucas): Hello, Superstar

Lucas(stopping in his tracks): Hello, Love

Peyton: You are destined for greatness

Lucas(with a smirk): Thanks

Peyton(giving Sawyer to Lucas to hold): Sawyer needs a hug from her dad

Lucas(holding Sawyer): I love you, my little princess

Peyton(wiping a tear from her eye): You touched my heart

Lucas(taking notice of Peyton crying): Whats up with all of the tears, love?

Peyton(crying): I am just thinking about what we have created

Lucas(confused): I don't understand

Peyton(still crying, she touches her growing baby bump): I am pregnant

Lucas(overcome with emotion, he starts crying): OH MY GOD, this is wonderful

Peyton(wiping a tear from her eye): I know, it is truly a miracle

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton(smiling): I love you too

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach, he speaks to the baby): I love you, my precious miracle baby

Date: 7-6-2010

Situation: Pregnant, Peyton has been experiencing morning sickness all day long.

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's bedroom-Lucas walks into the bedroom carrying a tray that contains a plate full of food for Peyton to eat

Lucas(giving Peyton the tray): these condiments are for you to enjoy

Peyton(biting into her food): Well thanks

Lucas(laughing): No problem, you deserve it

Peyton: I can't believe that I am pregnant

Lucas: I am shocked as well

Peyton: If you told me last month that I would be with child, I would've never believed you. I never expected for me to be pregnant again because I had been barren for a very long time.

Lucas: Anyway, how many times have you vomited today?

Peyton: I have vomited at least six times today

Lucas: Thats not good

Peyton: I know, having morning sickness sucks

Lucas(holding Peyton's hand): Don't worry, I am here for you. We will get through the pregnancy and birth together.

Peyton(choked up): What if I can't survive either one?

Lucas: You are two days into this thing meaning the pregnancy and nothing bad has happened to the baby so far. That has to count for something, right?

Peyton(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

Lucas: It would be amazing if you can survive through the first trimester of pregnancy without any complications

Peyton(choked up): Yeah, that would surely be a miracle

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach): I consider our baby to be a miracle

Peyton(smiling): I love you

Lucas(with a smirk): I love you more

Peyton(glowing with happiness): I am feeling extremely lucky today all thanks to you

* * *

><p>Date: 7-8-2010<p>

Scene: Karen and Andy's house

Situation: Dinner and a pregnancy announcement

Karen (studying Peyton): You are glowing

Peyton (blushing): Karen, you are very observant

Andy: What has Lucas done to make you happy?

Peyton (touching her growing baby bump): I am pregnant

Lucas (kisses Peyton): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too

Karen (estastic): I am going to be a grandma again

Lucas: Lily and Sawyer will have another playmate

Andy: Congratulations

Lucas(with a smirk): Thanks

Karen: How many months or weeks are you?

Peyton: I found out that I was pregnant on July Fourth. I started gaining weight toward the end of June though.

Andy: According to my calculations, the baby will born sometime in February

Lucas: It would be cool if we had a Valentine Day baby

Peyton: The goal for right now is to reach the safe zone, twelve weeks

Karen: I pray the pregnancy will last the whole entire nine months

Peyton: Thanks

* * *

><p>Date: 7-12-2010<p>

Scene: The Obgyn's Office

Situation: Peyton is having her first ultrasound test

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Peyton's stomach): Now let us see how this little baby is doing

Peyton(excited): Definitely

Lucas(praying): Hopefully, all is well with the baby

Obgyn(showing Peyton and Lucas a sonogram of the baby): This is your baby

Peyton(Shocked, she is overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Lucas(studying the sonogram): Wow, the baby is as tiny as a tadpole

Obgyn: The baby will get bigger with time, trust me

Sawyer: Daddy, is my sibling going to be a tadpole?

Lucas(laughing): No, Sawyer

Sawyer(begging): I want to have a baby sister

Peyton(to Sawyer): Hopefully, God will bless you with a sister

Sawyer(prophesying): The baby will be a girl, I just know it

Date: 7-15-2010

Situation:Peyton is upset because she can't fit into her clothes anymore since she is growing a little baby bump

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's bedroom

(carrying a gift in his hands, Lucas walks into the room where he encounters Peyton who is trying to fit into her clothes)

Peyton: There is something very different about me today

Lucas: What is it?

Peyton: Is reality or my imagination that I am getting fat?

Lucas: I can't tell the difference

Peyton: You are a liar

Lucas: You will be angry at me if I tell you that you are fat. You will still be angry at me even if I tell you that you are not fat.

Peyton: Thats true

Lucas(with a sigh): Pregnant women

Peyton(fearful, she yells): An alien has taken control of my body

Lucas: You are pregnant, remember?

Peyton: I am developing a little baby bump, can you see it through my clothes?

Lucas: You are not showing that much

Peyton: Thats too bad

Lucas: Were you expecting for there to be any progress made in your pregancey?

Peyton: Yes

Lucas: Don't worry, you will start showing with time

Peyton: I will be bursting at the seams, it will kind of like a birthing

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach): We created a life in which is a baby. Can you believe it?

Peyton: It has been a dream of mine for a very long time

Lucas: Your art and your life matters, never forget that

Peyton(with a sigh): Being pregnant sucks

Lucas: Why?

Peyton(complaining): I can't fit into my clothes anymore

Lucas(giving Peyton the gift): This gift is for you

Peyton(smiling): Thanks

Lucas: You are welcome

Peyton(opening the gift): Luke, you brought me clothes

Lucas: So what?

Peyton: How did you know that I needed some more clothes?

Lucas: I can read your mind

Peyton: I thank God for such a kindhearted husband like you

Lucas: Hopefully, you can stop wearing my clothes  
>Peyton(laughing): I guess so<p>

Lucas: You have a bun in the oven so you will have to wear clothes that will make you feel comfortable

Peyton(laughing): I understand

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton(smiling): I love you too

Date: 8-23-2010

Situation: Peyton experiences a complication in the pregnancy. She is eight weeks pregnant with Lucky at the time.

Scene 1: The House-The Kitchen

Action: Lucas is busy cooking breakfast. Peyton approaches him clutching her stomach in pain.

Lucas (concerned): Peyton?!

Peyton (emotional): Something is wrong with the baby

Lucas: I'll take you to the hospital

Scene 2: Lucas' car

Action: One year old Sawyer is sleeping in the backseat. She is unaware of Peyton's suffering.

Peyton (in pain, she moans): Ouch..

Lucas (squeezes Peyton's hand): Everything will be ok

Peyton (panicky): What if everything is not ok with the baby or me?

Lucas: Just breathe and keep the faith

Scene 3: The Doctor's office

Situation: Ultrasound test

Doctor (examining the baby's position): The baby is slowly dying. You won't be able to carry the baby to full term.

Peyton (heartbroken): Why?!

Doctor: There have been a lot of complications with this pregnancy. Its just a matter of time before your body rejects the baby.

(Speechless, Peyton just cries. Her crying awakens a sleeping Sawyer. Lucas' heart breaks for both his wife and daughter)

Scene 4: Lucas and Peyton's house

Action: Crying, Peyton runs upstairs to her bedroom. Lucas joins her in the bedroom after he puts Sawyer to bed. Meanwhile, Peyton collapses

on the bed and just let the tears flow. Lucas looks through a scrapbook that she has made for Lucky.

Lucas (looking through the scrapbook): I love the scrapbook that you have made for Lucky

Peyton (sobbing): I give you permission to throw the scrapbook away. We are going to lose Lucky. I remember I miscarried our son Luke at

six weeks.

Lucas (taken aback): Luke

Peyton (tears the scrapbook apart piece by piece): This thing was a waste of time

Lucas: You shouldn't take what the doctor said to heart. You will reach the safe zone, the twelfth week mark in the pregnancy.

Peyton (doubtful): I want to believe you, but I just can't right now

Lucas (touching Peyton's stomach, he talks to the baby): I love you, baby. You were always meant to be here with us.

Peyton (smiling at the thought): I am blessed

Lucas (kissing Peyton's forehead): You're precious

Date: 9-19-2010

Scenario: Peyton has a nightmare about miscarrying the baby at twelve weeks

Scene 1: The recording studio

(Twelve weeks pregnant, Peyton is sitting down at her desk. She is filling out paperwork. Cramps catch her off guard)

Peyton (grabs hold of her stomach in pain): Ouch..

Mia (approaching Peyton): You look unwell. What is your problem?

Peyton (crying): I am having cramps

Mia (escorting Peyton outside to her car): I'll take you to the hospital

Scene 2: The car ride to the hospital

Peyton (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Mia (panicky): Please keep holding on. We are almost to the hospital.

Peyton (hysterical): I am feeling pressure down below

Mia (frightened): OH MY GOD

Scene 3: The hospital

(Still in pain, Peyton walks through the front door clinging onto Mia)

Peyton (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Mia (yelling to anyone): HELP! my friend is pregnant. She needs help. She is in a lot of pain.

Nurse (helps Peyton into a wheelchair): How far along are you?

Peyton (sobbing as she clutches her stomach): I am twelve weeks along in my pregnancy

Mia (to the nurse): My friend, Peyton and her husband have been wanting this baby for a long time

Nurse (escorting Peyton to a nearby delivery room): OH I see

Scene 4: The delivery room

Doctor (performing an ultrasound test on Peyton): I can see the baby, but there is no heartbeat. You have lost the baby, Peyton.

(Heartbroken, Peyton just cries in Mia's arms)

Doctor (preparing for delivery): You will feel better after you deliver the baby

Peyton (frightened, she cries): I can't have this baby without Lucas

Lucas (rushing to Peyton's bedside): Here I am, Love

Peyton (having cramps): I have to push

Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): So push

(Peyton delivers a dead baby girl whose name is Lucky. The doctor allows Peyton to hold the baby. Emotional, Lucas and Mia are speechless. Peyton's nightmare ends, but she still carries the weight of the world)

Scene: Reality-bedroom-midnight

Peyton (turns on the nightstand lamp): Please let there be no blood

(The light comes on and the bedsheets are not covered in blood. Peyton is relieved)

Lucas (opening his eyes): Honey, why do you have the lamp on?

Peyton: I wanted to make sure I wasn't bleeding

Lucas (worried): Are you bleeding?

Peyton (turns off the lamp): No

Lucas (rubbing Peyton's stomach): This baby is here to stay

Peyton: Its a miracle that I am now twelve weeks pregnant. I still want to use caution though.

Lucas: I understand

Peyton (falling asleep): Goodnight, love

Lucas (wraps his arms around Peyton): I love you


	15. Heaven on earth

Date: 12-10-10

Situation: Peyton is seven months pregnant when she discovers that Lucky has down's syndrome

Place: The Hospital

Situation: A Test- Check up-To Check if Lucky has any deformities such as Down Syndrome

Scene 1: The Lobby

Lucas (anxious): We have good genes. Lucky won't have any deformities. Is this test really neccessary?

Peyton (flipping through a magazine): My pregancy is considered to be highrisked. You never know what can happen between now and the birth. I just want to make sure Kitty is fine.

Lucas (fearful): What if Kitty is born deformed?

Peyton (choked up, she rubs her stomach): I will love Lucky no matter what

Lucas (squeezing Peyton's hand): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too

A nurse: Mr. and Mrs. Scott, the doctor will see you now

(Hand in hand, Lucas and Peyton walk into the doctor's office. The doctor collects Peyton's blood and measures the baby's progress. Patiently, Lucas and Peyton wait for the test results)

Scene: The Hospital-Obgyn's office-Ultrasound Test

Obgyn(listening to the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat sounds good

Peyton: Thats good

Obgyn: Do you want to know the sex of the baby?

Peyton: Yes

Lucas: Yes of course

Obgyn: The baby is a girl

Peyton(surprised): Wow, thats cool

Lucas: Anyway, is the baby making good progress with her weight?

Obgyn(checking the baby's weight): No

Peyton(worried): So what does that mean?

Obgyn: The baby may have Down's Syndrome

Lucas(shocked): Really?

Obgyn: Yes

Peyton(devastated, she cries): OH MY POOR BABY

Lucas(escorting Peyton out of the doctor's office): Come on, Peyton, lets go home

Obgyn(yelling behind Lucas and Peyton): Abortion can be an option

Scene 2: After the Doctor appointment

Situation: Lucas' car-Lucas is driving Peyton home

Lucas(worried, he squeezes Peyton's hand): You have been quiet for an awful long time. Is everything alright with you?

Peyton(choked up): I am just thinking

Lucas: A penny for your thoughts

Peyton(still choked up): I am at a loss for words

Lucas: I understand

Peyton(crying): Down Syndrome, why did this have to happen to our baby?

Lucas: It is a little thing called genetics

Peyton(offended, she yells): Are you trying to say there is something wrong with me?

Lucas: No, there isn't anything wrong with you. You are perfect just the way you are.

Peyton(sobbing as she touches her stomach): I wonder what kind of life our baby will have in the future.

Lucas(turning on the radio): I am in the mood for some music about right now

Peyton(squeezing Lucas' hand): I love you

Lucas(emotional): I love you more

(The song called "This Woman's Work" by Maxwell comes on the radio and Lucas and Peyton sing along with the lyrics)


	16. Elsewhere

Scene: Late Afternoon-After Ultrasound test-The Scott's house-Lucas and Peyton's bedroom

(Unable to cope with her grief, Peyton heads straight for the bed as soon as she arrives home from the doctor's office)

Lucas(sitting down at Peyton's bedside): Hey, why are you crying so much?

Peyton(crying): I am crying over the life that Lucky will never have

Lucas: I want to know your thoughts concerning Lucky's Down's Syndrome

Peyton: I don't want to think about it

Lucas: You will have to think about it because it will become a reality soon

Peyton: I never imagined myself being the parent of a special needs child

Lucas: Lucky has down's syndrome, but she will still able to live her life.

Peyton(still crying): I'll doubt it

Lucas(taking Peyton's hand in his): We will have this baby and everything will turn out all alright

Peyton: Who said I was ever planning to keep the baby?

Lucas(choked up): I just thought..

Peyton: Part of me wants to keep the baby while the other part of me doesn't

Lucas(still choked up): So what do you want to do?

Peyton: I am going to keep the baby because we created this life.

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton: I love you too

Lucas (getting out his lab top computer): We need to know what we are getting ourselves into. The computer holds all of the answers to our problems. I am going to do some research on down's syndrome.

Peyton (curious): So what does your computer have to say about down's syndrome?

Lucas (reading from the internet): Down's Syndrome is a very serious birth defect. Down's Syndrome is characterized by mental retardation, slanting eyes, a broad short skull, broad hands with short fingers and the presence of an extra chromosome.

Peyton (feeling guilty, she starts crying): Our baby will be born with a disability and it is all my fault

Lucas (emotional, he embraces Peyton): It is not your fault no matter what

Peyton (sniffling): At least we will get a chance to have a baby this time around

Lucas (squeezing Peyton's hand): We will have this baby

Peyton (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach): Ouch..

Lucas (concerned): Are you in any pain? How may I help you?

Peyton (placing Lucas' hand over her stomach): The baby is kicking, can you feel it move?

Lucas (delighted, he smirks): Yes, my love

Peyton (touching her stomach, she talks to the baby): Lucky, you are a gift that is from God and I love you

Date: 12-11-2010

Situation: Peyton is walking through the park with Lucas. Sawyer is sleeping in her stroller while Lucas and Peyton talk.

Peyton (admiring her growing baby bump): I am seven months pregnant. Thank God, I have been able to make it this far in my pregnancy.

Lucas (pushing Sawyer's stroller): I wish yesterday never happened

Peyton (walking beside Lucas): Why?

Lucas: Yesterday the doctor told us that Lucky has Downs Syndrome, remember?

Peyton: Our lives indeed changed forever yesterday

Lucas: I don't know how I am suppose to love a special needs child?

Peyton (referring to Lucky): This baby needs your unconditional love and support

Lucas (uncertain): I don't know

Peyton (choked up): Why not?!

Lucas: Its different

(Carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, Peyton starts crying. Lucas feels guilty because he knows he has broken Peyton's heart)

Lucas (Sympathetic, he embraces Peyton): I am sorry for breaking your heart

Peyton (sniffling): I forgive you, Luke

Lucas: I never imagined myself having a special needs child, but it is what it is. I will love Lucky nearly as much as I love Sawyer.

Peyton (kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas (kissing Peyton): I love you too


	17. My December

Date: 12-16-2010

Situation: A week later Lucas shows off the nursery to Peyton

Lucas: Keep your eyes closed, Peyton, I have a surprise for you

Peyton(closing her eyes): OK

Lucas(opening the door): You may now open your eyes

Peyton(opening up her eyes): Alright

Lucas(showing Peyton the nursery): This is room will baby Lucky's nursery

Peyton(looking at the nursery for the first time): Wow, the nursery is so beautiful

Lucas: Well thanks, Peyton, I set it up all by myself

(All of a sudden, Peyton is overcome with pain and she collapses in Lucas' arms. Unsure of what to do, Lucas takes Peyton to the hospital)

Scene 2: Heavy hearted, A very emotional Peyton and Lucas return home from the hospital with a very difficult decision to make. They spend their time arguing in the nursery

Peyton: You saw its ten little toes and fingers.

Lucas: Please stop it

Peyton: You saw its ten little toes and fingers, the baby does have a life.

Lucas: The doctor said you and the baby could die. I can't afford to losing you because I need a wife and Sawyer needs a mother.

Peyton: I have wanted this baby for so long that I have fallen in love with her. I am having this baby no matter what.

Lucas: The baby has down's syndrome and now this happens, a possible placenta abruption.

Peyton: I can't do this alone, I need you to support me

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton: We will have this baby and everything will be alright, trust me

Date: 12-25-2010

Situation: Christmas Morning

(Lucas, one year old Sawyer and a seven month pregnant Peyton have gathered around the Christmas tree to open their presents)

Lucas (touching Peyton's stomach, he talks to the baby): Merry Christmas, baby, I love you

Peyton (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach): Ouch..

Lucas (concerned): Peyton, what is your problem?

Peyton (clutching her stomach): The baby kicked

Lucas (feeling the baby move within Peyton): Lucky is surely one restless soul, may God bless her heart.

Peyton (emotional): Luke, we surely did create a miracle. Our little princess will make her debut in about two months from now. Lucky has Downs Syndrome, but I will still love her anyway.

Lucas (passionately kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton (passionately kissing Lucas): I love you too

Lucas (putting a charmed bracelet around Peyton's wrist): Merry Christmas, honey, this charmed bracelet is for you.

Peyton (smiling): Thanks

Lucas (smiling): You are welcome

Peyton (putting a golden watch around Lucas' wrist): I brought you a watch for Christmas

Lucas (looking at his watch): I love my watch so thanks

Sawyer (presenting Peyton with a drawing): Mommy, I drew a picture

Peyton (looking at the picture): Sawyer, you drew us as a family of four

Sawyer (anxious): Do you like my picture?

Peyton (hugging Sawyer): Yes of course

Lucas: Sawyer, you will be such a great big sister

Sawyer (excited): I can't wait to meet Lucky. When will she get here?

Lucas: Lucky will be born in February, thats only just two months away. You need to remain patient until then.

Sawyer: OK, daddy

Lucas (giving Sawyer a doll): You can play with this doll until your sister arrives

Sawyer (Smiling, she holds her doll close to her chest): Thanks, daddy


	18. A Special Love

Date: 1-11-2011

Situation: Hospital-Ultrasound Test

Peyton (crying as she listens to the baby's heartbeat): I have another human being growing inside of me, it's amazing. Hearing my baby's heartbeat is music to my ears.

Obgyn: The baby is in the right position for a natural birth

Peyton (still crying): My beautiful little angel is surely a fighter. All of my prenatal visits have made me to fall even deeper in love with my baby girl.

Lucas (choked up): Please stop crying. You are making me want to cry.

Peyton (sniffling): I am sorry. Its just that I experienced a miscarriage in the past. I never imagined I would make it this far in my pregnancy.

Lucas: I understand

Obgyn: Peyton, you must take it easy in your condition. The baby's survival depends a lot on your survival.

Peyton (looking at the screen): Is it reality or just my imagination that my baby is making funny faces at me?

Lucas (to Peyton): True is your secret admirer

Peyton: God forbid she becomes my old high school self

Lucas: Lucky has her own destiny

Obgyn: February is almost here and I bet you are excited about giving birth. You might have yourself a Valentines Day baby.

Peyton: I don't understand how something as small as Lucky will give me pain at the time of the birth

Lucas: Don't worry, Peyton. You will be strong enough to push her out.

Peyton (laughing): Sure

Lucas (kisses Peyton's forehead): You're precious

Peyton: I love you too

Place: The Scott's house-after the ultrasound test

Event: Peyton's baby shower

Peyton (walking through the front door): I don't want to have a baby shower

Lucas (following behind Peyton): That's too bad

Mia, Karen and Haley (shouting): Surprise!

Peyton (startled, she yells): OH GOD, you are going to make my water break

Lucas: We are at your baby shower, honey

Peyton (choked up): I thought I told you that I didn't want to have a baby shower

Lucas (laughing): I am sorry

Peyton (crying): I didn't want one, but I thank you for giving me a baby shower

Lucas : You are welcome

Peyton (touching her stomach hoping to feel the baby kick): I am getting as big as my house

Karen (embracing Peyton) :But still you are beautiful

Brooke (looking around for Brooke): I don't see Brooke anywhere. I wonder why she didn't show up for the baby shower.

Lucas: Brooke had to work and take care of True so she wasn't able to make it. She sends her love though.

Peyton (choked up): All is forgiven

Haley (giving Peyton a gift): Peyton, this gift is from Nathan and me

Peyton (opening up the gift): I wonder what is in the box?

Haley: Its clothes for his niece and my namesake, Lucky Haley Scott

Peyton (admiring the clothes): Thanks

Haley: You are welcome

Mia (gives Peyton a mix tape): I made a mix tape for the baby

Peyton (laughing): Thanks

Karen (places Sawyer in Lucas' arms): Sawyer needs a hug from her dad

Lucas (to Sawyer): I love you, sweetheart

Sawyer: I love you too, daddy

Karen (puts a charm bracelet around Peyton's arm): Hopefully you will like this charm bracelet

Peyton (admiring the bracelet): Thanks, Karen. I really do like the bracelet.

Lucas (to Peyton): When do you want to tell everyone about the baby's ds?

Everyone: DS?!

Peyton (fighting back tears): The baby has Down Syndrome. Lucas and I found out last month. We were getting over the shock. That's why we didn't tell you earlier. We still love Lucky although she has special needs.

(Sympathetic, everyone understands the situation. They continue to celebrate Lucky's life anyway)


	19. Royal Rose

Date: 1-21-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

Eternal glory, royal rose, a monarch in training.

Overly ambitious, your determination takes you far.

Successful, you deserve whatever your heart desires. Prideful, you

stand on the world's stage and everyone knows your name. You will remain the center of attention for only just a moment, adorable Hollywood starlet.

Blessed beyond words, the future appears bright before you. Although you are famous, you never forget about your roots.

Generous, you help those who may be in need. You plant a seed of encouragement in their lives.

Unchangeable, my loyalty remains forever. The tide has turned, but I continue to walk by your side on the yellow brick road.

Learning to love you from the inside out is worth the journey.

Remarkable special underdog, you are such a source of inspiration for me.

* * *

><p>Date: 1-24-2011<p>

Lucas' p.o.v

Hungry for knowledge, Peyton and I visit Barnes and Noble. We search for books concerning raising kids with Down Syndrome. We never imagined we would be in this

position. We already had one perfect child and lived in paradise. Everything is now just a blur and I can't see beyond the dark gray clouds. I don't know if I can handle the

stress and responsibilities that comes with parenting a disabled child. How will I ever be able to love Lucky and Sawyer equally? Will Lucky ever have a normal life? These

two questions haunt me everyday. Hopeful, Peyton's optimism outweighs my pessimism. Feeling Lucky kick inside Peyton's stomach gives me joy for a moment. We

created a miracle eight months ago. I am looking forward to my daughter's birth in February.


	20. Courageous Effort

Date: 2-12-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Back in the loop of things

Road to nowhere

End of an era, our time together

Always on your mind, I can't stop being your friend

Time proves how loyal you are to me

Hope is what keeps this ship from sinking underwater

Express yourself and I will never judge you

All the money in the world doesn't matter if I don't have wisdom

Time after time, I open up my heart to give and receive love

Even though I may drift away, I won't forget to stay true to my roots


	21. Epiphany

Date: 2-13-11-One Day Before Lucky's birth

Scene: The Den-Lucas encounters a very pregnant Peyton in den. Peyton is sitting down on the couch reading a baby name book.

Lucas(sitting down on the couch beside Peyton): Hey..

Peyton: What do you want from me today?

Lucas: Nothing

Peyton(adjusting her reading glasses): I don't have anything to say to you

Lucas: Why not?

Peyton: Its just another one of those crazy days. My hormones are driving me crazy again.

Lucas: The nursery is ready for the baby

Peyton(touching her big swollen stomache): I have a feeling that the baby is going to be born tomorrow

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomache): We still need to decide on a name for the baby

Peyton(looking through the baby name book): I love the name of Lucky Haley Scott

Lucas: I love that name for our daughter

Peyton: It is a miracle that I have made it this far in my pregnancey

Lucas: I remember very clearly the time when we thought we wouldn't be able to have another baby

Peyton(choked up): I remember, but I want to forget about it

Lucas: I hope you haven't forgotten that Lucky has Down's Syndrome

Peyton(refering to Lucky): She will be loved no matter what

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomache, he speaks to the baby): I love you, Lucky Haley Scott

Peyton: Brooke is having a party tomorrow and she has invited us. Your mom has agreed to baby sit Sawyer while we are at the party.

Lucas: Are you sure that you still want to go to the party in your condition?

Peyton: Yes

Lucas: What if your water breaks and you go into labor during the party?

Peyton: Its all in God's hands, trust me

Lucas: It might be cool to have Lucky to be born on Valentines' Day

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas(embracing Peyton): I love you, my sweet beautiful angel


	22. Lost Missed Moments

Lucas' p.o.v

Replaceable

Erasable

Memorable milestones

Escape to the deep blue sea of forgetfulness

Magnolias

Open the door to forgiveness

Realm of bliss

Yesterday's untraceable footsteps


	23. Internal Timeclock

Peyton's p.o.v

Internal timeclock

Neverending countdown to the end of days

Time is on my side or maybe not

Everyday moves fast and I don't know how long I can last

Ready or not, here comes another deadline

Now is the time to get work done

A beautiful hotmess is this business of staying focus and organized

Life in the real world is a confusing maze

I am the master of this puzzle so called fate

Victorious, success becomes more than just a pipe dream

Even if I fail, I will always have hope


	24. A Little Life

-Peyton's Flashback-

Date: 7-4-2010

Situation: Peyton discovers that she is pregnant with Lucky

Scene: Morning-Lucas and Peyton's bedroom-Lucas and Peyton are laying in the bed

Lucas(removing a strand of hair away from Peyton's face): Good morning, sweetheart

Peyton(wrapping her arms around Lucas' body): What is on your agenda for today, Luke?

Lucas(getting out of bed to put on some clothes): I am going to spend my time at River Court shooting some hoops

Peyton(smiling): I am happy for you

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton(feeling unwell): I am starting to develop a flu or something. Lately, I have been gaining a little bit of weight.

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomach): Peyton, you might be with child. It takes two people to tangle, do you know what I mean?

Peyton(laughing): definitely

Lucas(hopeful): We have been trying to have a baby for a very long time. Its about time that Sawyer had a playmate. Today might be the day when our lives will change forever.

Peyton(praying): Hopefully, we will experience a miracle today

Lucas(kissing Peyton's forehead): I love you

(Lucas then walks out of the room leaving behind Peyton who is starting to experience morning sickness. Nauseous, Peyton gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom where she vomits in the toilet. She gets out a newly brought pregnancy test from underneath the sink cabinet. Anxious, Peyton urinates on the stick and waits for the test results. The test results come out to be positive and Peyton cries tears of joy instead of sorrow because she is indeed pregnant.)

Scene 2: River Court

(Lucas is throwing some hoops when Peyton drives up in her car. Glowing as brightly as the sun, Peyton bears some life changing news for Lucas)

Peyton(carrying Sawyer in her arms, she approaches Lucas): Hello, Superstar

Lucas(stopping in his tracks): Hello, Love

Peyton: You are destined for greatness

Lucas(with a smirk): Thanks

Peyton(giving Sawyer to Lucas to hold): Sawyer needs a hug from her dad

Lucas(holding Sawyer): I love you, my little princess

Peyton(wiping a tear from her eye): You touched my heart

Lucas(taking notice of Peyton crying): Whats up with all of the tears, love?

Peyton(crying): I am just thinking about what we have created

Lucas(confused): I don't understand

Peyton(still crying, she touches her growing baby bump): I am pregnant

Lucas(overcome with emotion, he starts crying): OH MY GOD, this is wonderful

Peyton(wiping a tear from her eye): I know, it is truly a miracle

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton(smiling): I love you too

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomache, he speaks to the baby): I love you, my precious miracle baby


	25. Reign over me

Lucas' p.o.v

Blissfully happy

I am patient and content

Reign over me

Timekeeper

Heart of my soul

A newborn hope

Pale blue skies

Paper dreams

Innocent lighthearted fun

Nighttime joyride

Essence of what it means to disappear

Slow fade back to black

Sacrificial love

Offerings

Random acts of kindness

Romantic gestures

Obvious subliminal messages

Watercolor landscapes


	26. Out of Harm's way

Peyton's p.o.v

Safe out of harm's way

A new dawn is on the horizon

Feeling good all over

Enter heaven's gates

Everyday is a gift from God

Little things matter nearly as much as big miracles


	27. Blossoming Goddess

Lucas' p.o.v

Blossoming goddess

Legend in the making

Irreplaceable artistic genius

The world's stage belongs to you

Hopeful dreamer with a big heart of gold

English rose

Amazing person from the inside out

Lionheart

Infinite shooting star

Vulnerable heroine

Extraordinary phenomena last forever


	28. Repetitive History

Peyton's p.o.v

Faded Jaded Glory

Afterbirth

Taste the bloody rains of this life

History is made everyday

ON the brink of a new beginning

May the dawn never die

A cloud of misery and mystery surrounds the future

Godspeed and goodluck with everything

Infinite small nine days' wonder

Cold gentle bruised blessed hands


	29. I love you

Lucas' p.o.v

Bright celestial light, your smile chases away an endless terrible plight of mine in which is stage fright.

Colorful rainbow, beautiful butterly soul, you make the world to be such a prettier place to live in.

You lift me up to touch the sky and I don't feel low anymore.

My valentine sweetheart, you make my day to go from being bad to good with just one embrace.

Heavensent gift possessing childlike innocence, you have made a positive difference in my life by just breathing.

Please never fade away for you are the reason why I can be happy during every season of the year.

You love me and I heart you as well, may we always burn with this kind of romantic passion forever.


	30. Angel baby of mine

Lucas' p.o.v

The eyes of Jesus are on the sparrow, a developing fetus holding onto the promise of living tomorrow.

A woman's womb, tomb of the unknown soldier is a bomb shelter.

Conceived in love, unborn baby, how does it feel to be numb and live inside mother nature's womb for nine months?

Miraculous small wonder, divine celestial being, know no fear or sorrow for heaven is one breath away from becoming a reality.

Full of mirth and faith, a laboring pregnant woman gives birth.

Greatest blessing of all time, the birth of baby is a gift from God.

Beauty arises from the ashes and emerges from the chaos shutting out loud noises of the outside world.


	31. Remember me always

Peyton's p.o.v

Every thought is an idea is a dream is a wish is a prayer is a song creating brand new life.

The stork, God is at work even here in this cradle of life, a woman's womb.

Silent still life, phantom baby, carry on with life being unnamed.

In this highly secured shelter of love, mothers' womb, what does it feel like to a mermaid?

In this highly secured shelter of love, mother's womb, what does it feel like breathe and to be carefree?

Beautiful masterpiece, unborn baby angel, keep holding onto the sunshine because God has a plan for your life.

Sometimes living in the world may be hard, but unconditional love and everlasting peace awaits you at the end of every day.


End file.
